Station Square Heroes Extended : Episode 103
by Caper the Fox
Summary: episode 103 of the prequel season 5 of spike the hawk


The Cast

Spike The Hawk (appearing in a flashback today)  
Phantom the Hedgehog

Rachel Petrelli

Ton Patterson

Charlie Field man

The Solitary Man

Curtis Nash

Simon O Calla

Stephanie Rosewater

Maze the Cat (flashbacks)

Karo Rosewater

Also Starring Harvey Richard

Dana Shannon

Topaz Wendell (2 flashbacks)

Sky Wendell (2 flashbacks)

Knox Washington

Flint

Guest Starring Ellie Amber

Mobil Greece August 3rd 2008

some unknown figures in ninja suits were watching the village

amber walks up towards maze

Amber : Your highness if theirs anything you need done I can do it

Maze : No amber don't you worry i know your upset about my brother being killed he was always there for you amber ' He would want you to carry on '

Amber : Yes Jethro had a good way with words

Maze : you bet he did now i want you to take a good nights rest okay you worked hard today you need the break

Amber : Are you sure your highness ?

Maze : amber you re upset i know you are and so am i but you re were the only friend my brother had and I know you re stressed please take a break you can start back to work this weekend

amber bows at maze

Amber : If you say so your highness but can i offer you some tea before i do that?

Maze : Please

amber walks in to fix maze the cat some tea

the female servant of maze the cats walks towards amber

Female Servant : Oh Hi amber I'm passing by

Amber : I'm just making some tea from your highness

Female Servant : I think I'll get me some to

then amber and the female servant heard some noises

maze the cats village guards were seen dead with blades lounged in their backs

Russo : Your highness you hear anything ?

Maze : No why ?

2 unknown figures dressed in ninja suits open a sky roof to amber's room

amber gets out her sword

Amber : WHO'S THERE ?

the unknown figure wraps a spike rope around amber's neck which stabs her in the neck

Amber : UNNK

one of mazes female servants start screaming after witnessing amber being brutally murdered

the unknown figure who just slaughtered amber turned out to be a shadow zombie ninja

Sky : WHATS ?

Topaz : That sounded like someone was screaming

agent Wendell and topaz and Curtis Nash gets out their guns

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : Yes these are the ones master Karo needs these are the artifacts we can use the coliseum stone for this and master Karo will emerge victorious

the female servant starts staring in horror while shaking

the shadow zombie ninja walks towards the female servant

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : hahahaha whats the matter are you that afraid ? of course you are you know I'm not human so you re trembling I sense your fear it makes me more powerful

the female servant starts crying

Female Servant : Please please don't

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : you re mine kind of meal

the shadow zombie ninja puts his hands around the female servants neck and starts choking her so tightly

Female Servant : ACCCKKK

the shadow zombie ninja shoves her against the table and the shadow zombie ninja sticks his tongue out which is a lizard type tongue and it sticks out so long and it goes inside the female servants mouth all the way in her lungs and tissue and all the way in her digestive system

agent Wendell agent topaz and agent Curtis Nash kicks open the door and sees the shadow zombie ninja with his lizard type tongue lounged inside the dead female servants throat lungs and digestive system which the shadow zombie was sucking her blood and fluid from her body and her stomach acid with his lizard type tongue and her body begin to turn pale white from being drained

the shadow zombie ninjas lizard tongue exits out of inside the dead female servants body and back inside the shadow zombie ninjas mouth

the shadow zombie ninja started to rub his stomach after snacking on the female servant

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : mmmm I know their something about that girl that had a good taste to her

agent wendell curtis and topaz stare in horror

Topaz : What what is that ?

Sky : ITS A SHADOW ZOMBIE

Nash : Remember we have gold bullets kill him

agent Wendell topaz and Curtis Nash tries to shoot the shadow zombie ninja but the gold bullets didn't have no effect

Topaz : Whats going on its like he's invincible from them

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : Because gold bullets can only harm shadow zombie creatures but its not that easy to kill their masters like me

spike shows up

Spike : YOU RE FUN ENDS HERE

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : spike the hawk I presume you boys get back to the fortress with the stuff master Karo I'll just do a little errand

spike the hawk chases after the shadow zombie ninja

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : Wow why you so mad

Spike : DO YOU JUST GET A KICK OUT OF MURDERING INNOCENT PEOPLE ?

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : Oh what do you mean i only snacked on one of them the rest of them however were best used as victims for my gadgets ' besides that girl that i just snacked on was the best human i ever snacked on her fear made her tasty and when she had fear it made me powerful 'whenever any human shows fear of me they become my snack that girl in her was the weakest her fear came so fast then my other victims and any of my human victims fear make me powerful hahahaha '

spike tries to use chaos sparks on the shadow zombie ninja but it had no effect on him

Spike : Damn

Shadow Zombie Ninja 1 : and by the way what my tongue is also good for is not only sucking blood out of humans and their liquid and acid from their stomach but this tounge is also part of me ' and remember this my name is ant ex so till we meet again spike

ant ex teleports

Spike : GET BACK HERE ' DAMMIT

On the next episode

Ton : are you sure you don't remember me ?

Charlie : Not really i never seen you before

Ellie : BASTARRRRRRD

Ellie tries to zap jeb but jeb counters it

Jeb : hehehe oh yeah that's electricity for you there

Dana : huh whats going on ?

Dana looks around and sees corpse

jeb rosewater walks up towards her

Jeb : If you want me to help you then bring those humans to me so i can challenge their strength to see who's the toughest


End file.
